


Мастер неловких ситуаций

by fandom_DC_2019, KisVani



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Episode: s01e06 Jason Todd, F/M, M/M, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DC_2019/pseuds/fandom_DC_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Дик Грейсон помешан на секретах и не сообщает, что его соулмейт — Брюс Уэйн.





	Мастер неловких ситуаций

Дик просто помешался на секретах. Конечно, они только познакомились и у него полно причин не раскрывать Кори или кому-либо еще из них историю всей своей жизни, но они вместе спасались от семейки убийц-психопатов, а теперь собирались допрашивать их босса. Такие вещи должны добавлять очков доверия. В теории. А на практике Дик замолчал посреди фразы, судорожно дернулся и повалился на колени, прижимая ладони к животу.

— Дик!

Рэйчел рванула к нему и обхватила за плечи, силясь не то поднять на ноги, не то помешать завалиться на пол. Кори среагировала парой секунд позже и помогла уложить Дика на диван. Задрала футболку, ожидая увидеть кровоточащую рану или разошедшиеся швы… Но ничего не было, если не считать пары свежих синяков, но выше, на ребрах.

— Что с ним? — в панике спросил Гар, наклоняясь над спинкой дивана.

— С ним всё было нормально, — отозвался Джейсон, делая пару шагов к ним. — Клянусь.

— Ему же станет лучше? — Гар с надеждой взглянул на Кори. — Правда?

Она сама хотела знать ответ на этот вопрос. Потому что неизвестность ее здорово раздражала.

— Что с тобой? — спросила она у Дика.

— Ранили моего соулмейта, — объяснил он таким тоном, будто это что-то объясняло.

— Что, прости? — переспросила Кори.

— Джейсон, — Дик не обратил внимания на ее слова, только сжал пальцы. — Позвони Альфреду, спроси, что с Брюсом.

— Но…— начал Джейсон, потом понимание отразилось на его лице. — Да, сейчас… И аптечку принесу.

Он рванул с места, оставив их вчетвером. Рэйчел выглядела так, будто собирается разрыдаться, Гар уставился на Кори, а та… Та просто не понимала, что происходит. Всё еще.

— Я не собираюсь умирать, — сказал Дик, закрывая глаза. — И надеюсь, не придется.

— Кто такой Брюс? — спросил Гар. — Твой соулмейт? В смысле, я понял, что это он, но кто он тебе? Вы расстались или что? В смысле, кто вообще бросает соулмейтов?

— И что вообще такое «соулмейт»? — раздраженно спросила Кори. — Может мне кто-то объяснить?

Гар и Рэйчел посмотрели на нее так, будто она только что при них освежевала котенка. Ну или предложила пойти и сдаться тем, кто за ними охотился. Или заказать пиццу с ананасами. В общем, словно она говорила или делала что-то странное.

— Ты не знаешь, что это означает? — удивился Гар.

— У меня амнезия, — напомнила Кори.

— Считается, что соулмейт — это твой идеальный партнер, — сказал Дик, открывая глаза. — А на самом деле — это постоянная проблема.

— Соулмейт бывает у одного человека на тысячу, — добавил Гар. — Они редкость.

— Скорее — десять-двадцать тысяч, — покачала головой Рэйчел.

— Я везунчик, — проворчал Дик.

Кори собиралась спросить, почему из-за какого-то «идеального партнера» Дик свалился на пол, а заодно, почему она не узнала об этом партнере до того, как они переспали, но в комнату вернулся Джейсон. Он на ходу спрятал телефон в карман и сказал Дику:

— Би в порядке, ну, насколько это возможно, если тебя шпигуют пулями. Костюм почти от всех защитил.

— Замечательно, — буркнул Дик. — Ты что-то говорил про аптечку? Не хочешь обезболивающего принести?

— Да, точно… — Джейсон опять метнулся в коридор.

Дик сел, опираясь на Рэйчел и цепляясь за спинку дивана и Кори.

— Брюс — это разве не твой приемный отец? — спросила Рэйчел. — Или просто имена одинаковые?

— Нет, — ответил Дик. — Мой приемный отец и есть мой соулмейт.

Кори нахмурилась. «Идеальный партнер» могло означать разное, но тон, которым Дик это сказал, ей явно не нравился.

— А это вообще законно? — спросила она. — Если он тебя усыновил.

— Природе плевать, — ответил Дик. — Она решает, что вот этим двум людям надо обязательно знать, если кого-то из них ранили или поставили десяток синяков, и она связывает вас намертво.

— Ну… Хорошее ты же тоже чувствуешь? — с надеждой спросил Гар. — Правда? Или это не так работает? Ты знаешь, что ел твой соулмейт? Запахи чувствуешь?

— Серьезно? — поинтересовалась Рэйчел. — Не мог найти другое время для вопросов? 

— Эй, он мой первый знакомый с соулмейтом! — принялся оправдываться Гар. — Это простое любопытство. Хотя, честно, я думал, что у Робина соулмейт Бэтмен.

— Наверное, сейчас мне пора сказать, что мой приемный отец и есть Бэтмен, — буркнул Дик. — Тайна личности раскрыта, можно расходиться.

Джейсон опять вернулся, в одной руке он нес стакан воды, в другой — блистер таблеток. Дик молча выдавил три штуки и, подумав, добавил четвертую.

— А ты не… — начал Джейсон, но промолчал, только глянул на всех по очереди и взлохматил волосы дерганым жестом.

«Он не знает, чего от нас ждать, — поняла Кори. — И боится, что мы сделаем то, с чем он не сможет справиться, а Дик ему не поможет».

— Слушай, чувак, — начал Джейсон, — когда я говорил, что мы с Би вместе, — это было не то самое вместе-вместе, я вообще тебя дразнил и… Не подумай ничего.

Он развел руками.

— Похоже, что мне не плевать? — очень спокойно спросил Дик.

— Ну… Он же вроде твой соулмейт. То есть, я не знаю, было ли у вас что-то или нет. И это не мое дело.

— Было, — ответил Дик. — Какое-то время. А потом я понял, что нам с ним не по пути, уехал в Детройт и пошел работать в полицию. Кстати, отвечая на твой вопрос, Гар, хорошее тоже чувствуешь. Секс у соулмейтов — просто охуенный.

Он глянул на Рэйчел и добавил:

— Извини.

— Мне же не пять лет, я знаю про пестики и тычинки, — отозвалась Рэйчел. — И я иногда вижу сны о тебе, если забыл.

— И за это извини, — повторил Дик.

Он отдал стакан и таблетки Джейсону и поднялся с дивана.

— Ладно, думаю, хватит с нас неловких признаний. Кори, поможешь мне разговорить босса психосемейки?

— Где он? — спросила Кори.

— В ванной.

Кори считала, что им не помешает еще парочка-другая признаний и объяснений от Дика, но это могло подождать. К тому же она все равно не могла ничего сделать с его помешательством на секретах.

И у некоторых теперь появились объяснения.


End file.
